Wheelchairs are known which comprise power operated lifting devices for adjusting the height of a seat of the wheelchair, to enable a seated person to be raised or lowered. However, such wheelchairs are of restricted utility, because of their size and complexity, and are expensive.
Lifting apparatus is disclosed in GB-A No. 2166415; and primarily comprises an inflatable bellows, disposed between a base and a platform which are mechanically linked by a stabilizing mechanism (contained in the bellows) to keep the platform parallel with the base. The apparatus is intended primarily for use in a bath, and for this purpose the base is provided with suckers. Although the base may instead be provided with castors or wheels, instead of the suckers, to permit mobile use of the apparatus, such use is restricted and the apparatus is not a satisfactory substitute for a wheelchair.
The specification also discloses the possibility that the base could form part of a wheelchair, trolley or vehicle. Thus the apparatus could be integrally constructed into a mobile unit such as a wheelchair instead of one of the known forms of power-operated lifting devices.
However, the problems of cost and apparatus storage and transportation are still considerable for those users who need both lifting apparatus for use in a bath and a wheelchair with an elevating seat.